


Scientist Sandwich

by whyamIalwaysLoislane (Whyamialwaysloislane)



Series: Stark 'N Stilinski [2]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Darcy and Stiles bromance, Domesticated Derek, Fluff, Hawkeye is a cutie, M/M, Sassy Jarvis, Stiles is a Little Shit, Thor vs Derek, Tony Being Tony, sterek fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1488826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyamialwaysloislane/pseuds/whyamIalwaysLoislane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has a idea. A Very Very Very Bad Idea...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scientist Sandwich

**Author's Note:**

> You asked. And I gave!!!  
> I am so amazed and just flabbergasted by the response Stiles' First Day got, I just wow. Thank you, so much Guys. 
> 
> Warnings for strong Language (it's me I can't say anything with fucking swearing) 
> 
> I am British, so If i have fucked up with any Americanism's Please please Point them out

Stiles couldn't believe it. He was in a scientist sandwich, plastered in between Bruce Banner, que swoon, and Tony Stark, que more swoons. SCIENTIST SANDWICH. Bruce was talking him through the basics of their lab, it was pretty much Lydia's wet dream. He'd have to sneak her in sometime. Although he felt, getting Lydia _in_ wouldn't be a problem, given that Tony/JARVIS had given him a pass that let him bring people in for a tour. It'd be the getting her out. Only if they were introduced to Tony, and one of them swooned. Stiles had his money on Boyd.

"Okay, you got it?" Bruce asked Stiles, smiling at the boy.

"Pretty much, just don't touch the spear." Stiles laughed and Bruce let out a little chuckle.

"Morning boys!" Darcy skipped in, holding a polystyrene cup holder and three take-away cups. "Stiles, English Breakfast Tea?" Stiles made grabby hands and took the cup of Darcy. Darcy made the best Tea. Stiles made a note to make Derek sit and watch her make it, However, Stiles had a feeling Darcy would spend more time gawking at Derek. Considering how much she gawked at Thor.

The idea that blossomed in Stiles head was a bad one. A very very bad one.

Stiles ducked away from the pair, nodding apologies and slipping out of the lab. He could vaguely remember the route to the bathroom. This job had perks, he might aswell harness the perks. 

"JARVIS?" Stiles shouted, hovering awkwardly in the corridor. 

"No need to shout, sir." JARVIS replied.

"Oh, sorry." Stiles stared at his shoes and shifted from foot to foot. "I was wondering if you could tell me where the nearest toilet is?" 

"Down the hall and to the right, sir." 

"Thank you." Stiles called out.

"No worries, sir, Mr Barton does it all the time." Stiles grinned to himself and headed towards the toilet, once inside he fished out his phone and dialed Derek's number.

"Stiles." Derek grunted as a greeting.

"Hey, honey."

"What do you want Stiles?" 

"I left my lunch at home, would you bring it in?" 

"Stiles." 

"DEREK WOULD YOU PLEASE. Just Please."

"Stiles."

"Okay, so I wanna show off my hot werewolf boyfriend." 

"Stiles."

"You're allowed to reply something other than my name, you know?" 

Silence...

"Pleaaaaassseeeee..." 

"Fine. I'll be there in ten."

"Wear the sexy grey henley." Derek hung up at Henley. "He'll be here at Ten." Stiles told himself defiantly.

"Of course, he will, sir." JARVIS added.

"I don't have time for your sarcasm JARVIS." Stiles snapped and pouted.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The Stark Tower was enormous, even bigger up front. Derek stood outside holding the brown paper bag Stiles left. 

"You must be Derek." A slender redhead stepped outside and held out a hand for him. 

"Err, Yeah." Derek shook her hand. 

"Pepper, come."  Derek followed behind her. "Tony has basically adopted your boyfriend and I am so sorry." They climbed into the elevator, which was still playing the Birdy Song. "Your boyfriend is quite something."

"Yeah. He's always been like that." Derek snorted. The Elevator door opened and they stepped into the room. Stiles was sat in between Tony Stark and Bruce Banner grinning like a child. Said child beamed even further when he spotted Derek. 

"Scientist Sandwich." Stiles grinned.

"Scientist Sandwich." Tony nodded and Bruce sighed.

 "I brought your food." Derek sighed, Stiles jumped up from his seat between the scientist and ran across to Derek. He pressed a kiss to his lips.

"What happened to no public displays of affection in the workplace?" Natasha asked, sipping her coffee and lifting her legs onto Clint's lap.

"That got scrapped when Tony arrived." Pepper rolled her eyes and headed to the coffee pot. Natasha leant across and ruffled Clint's hair, placing a kiss to his cheek.

"Hypocrite." Stiles mumbled, as Natasha stuck her tongue out.  "Hey come with me I want you to meet Darcy." Stiles' hand slipped into Derek's as he dragged him over to where Darcy was curled up in a arm chair on her laptop. Stiles clicked his fingers in front of her face. She looked up and waved his arms around Derek's general presence. 

"Hoo Damn, Stilinski. You do not lie." She put the laptop to the side and stood up, walking around Derek like a vulture. "This will do nicely."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Stiles seriously doesn't know how it happened. It started as a innocent Who-Looked-Better-Without-A-Shirt modelling competition, between Thor and Derek. Of Course Stiles loved anything that involved his mates shirt being off, but when it ended up as a impromptu wrestling match between a Norse God and his Werewolf boyfriend, things got a little tense. 

"Your boy has some strength, Stilinski." Bruce said from beside him. Stiles grunted a agreement through biting his nail nervously. Derek seemed to be enjoying himself. Stiles took a moment from worrying about his boyfriend's well being, to remind himself to make full use of Stark industries gym and fucking boxing ring. He caught the flash of red when Derek ducked out of the way of Thor's grasp. 

"Breathe," Natasha clamped a hand down on the back of Stiles neck. "He's going easy on him." 

"I'm not worried about Derek." Stiles snapped, swapping hands. "Well I am, but not about him getting hurt. Ugh. It's complicated."

"Stiles. We know he's a werewolf." Derek fell out of the ring at her words.

"Hold the frick fracking mother trucking telephone?" Stiles blurted, shaking off Natasha's hand.

"You think we don't know where you come from?" She raised a eyebrow. "Beacon Hills. You seriously think there would be that much unexplainable injuries and murders in one town without S.H.E.I.L.D getting involved?"

Stiles opened his mouth and closed it, Derek at his side in seconds, eyes red. 

"Coulson was put on the case with his crew." Natasha smiled. "You're both welcome here."

"So does this mean...?" Darcy whispered.

"REMATCH WITH WOLFY POWERS?" Stiles shouted.

"Yes." Derek sighed and nodded at Thor, who cracked his shoulders and slipped into the ring. 

Stiles sat back in his Scientist Sandwich this time with Jane and Darcy as the bread.

"Now, watch out for this. When Der wolfs up, where do his eyebrows go?" 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The match ended as a draw, Thor and Derek fell asleep on each other. Whilst Derek was asleep (wolfed up, Stiles would like to add), bewildered by the lack of eyebrows. Darcy, Tony and Jane (And Natasha, she will deny it to the end of the each but she was bloody there) teamed up and tracked down a sharpie and drew Derek's on. 

Derek was too sleepy to even protest. It wasn't the first time Stiles had done it.

**Author's Note:**

> I understand Thor doesn't actually speak but I can't really write him well atm. DO not fret my darlings, Imma watch Thor again (Oh such a hinderance ;) ) and get him right.
> 
> NExt in the Series: Derek And Bruce Bond over Anchors.


End file.
